


a brain can forget, but never will one’s heart.

by tdcyj



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdcyj/pseuds/tdcyj
Summary: Taehyun was desperate to find out what happened to him before he got hit by a car. What happenedwhyhe got hit by a car. He approaches one of his friends that he knew before the accident and that lead him to another person who Beomgyu described as knew more about the accident.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	a brain can forget, but never will one’s heart.

✿ ❀ ✿

It’s been years since the accident. It’s been years since Taehyun woke. Up in the hospital with amnesia. He knew he had amnesia but only a part of his memory was gone. He’s been seeking for help to bring his memory back. He may remember a few things already but its too blurry to even recognize, but he knew that there was one person who could help him remember anything, but who?

Fishing for his phone in his pocket, Taehyun contemplated if he should actually contact _him_ or no. He ended up blowing some air before pressing the call button. It took three rings before it was picked up “Hey, uhm Gyu, are you busy? Can we meet? I just wanted to ask something” it took a few moments before Beomgyu, a friend of Taehyun, to answer but he eventually agreed, making Taehyun sigh in relief “Yeah, maybe 3:00pm? Bye, drive safely~” Taehyun ended the call followed by a sigh.

_Well, here goes nothing._

❀

Taehyun went to the café Beomgyu had texted him, he stated that he was there already. Taehyun look around the café and saw him sitting alone while drinking a cup of coffee. Taehyun made his way to his table and sat opposite of him. “Hey, have you been here for long?” Beomgyu shook his head a ‘no’ and just smiled at Taehyun.

“Go grab something to eat or drink first” Beomgyu suggested but Taehyun shook his head “I had a drink on my way” the younger smiled while keeping eye contact with Beomgyu. Beomgyu on the other hand just nodded and took a sip from his cup, there was a moment of silence until he decided to speak “So, what were you going to ask?” Beomgyu started. Taehyun took a deep breath before responding to the question “We seemed close before I lost my memory, can you tell me a few things that happened before I got into an accident?”

Silence then took over the room once again before he spoke “Yes, we were already close before you got involved in the accident. In fact, we were inseparable. We were always together since high school up until now. But there was one thing that made our paths part and that was liking the same guy”

Taehyun just nodded his head as Beomgyu kept telling him their past memories “But then, after weeks of crushing on the same guy, we found out that he already had a girlfriend! We laughed at each other because of those childish acts of ours just for a crush” Beomgyu giggled. Taehyun could feel his head pounding but he endured that, there were scenarios playing in his head but he couldn’t remember it, he couldn’t tell, he couldn’t see or understand but he still didn’t show any pain. He wanted to listen.

Beomgyu continued and Taehyun listened properly “After a few months, we graduated high school. We both went to the same university and we even took business administration together. We just found out that he went to the same university as well, we became classmates, friends, and you fell for him”

Taehyun’s head started to ache once again, his hand held his own head as an instinct “H-hey, if your head keeps hurting—” but Taehyun cut him off and shook his head “I’m fine, you can continue” Beomgyu kept his eyes on Taehyun, as if he was asking ’are you sure?’ Taehyun just nodded and Beomgyu proceeded to talk once again. As Beomgyu kept talking, Taehyun’s head still kept pounding but later “You confessed, eventually… But he—” before Beomgyu could even finish, Taehyun cut him off “He rejected me and only saw me as a friend, more of a brother”

Beomgyu nodded his head, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Taehyun “Hey, Gyu, do you know where he is? I mean, I want to talk to him. By any chance can you tell me where he is?” Beomgyu nodded once again before grabbing a piece of paper and started writing on it, handing it over to Taehyun once he finished “That’s his address and phone number, I can come with you if you would li—” Beomgyu offered to accompany Taehyun but the younger refused, “No need, I can handle myself. I’ll just call you if anything happens, thanks for the info by the way”

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to go, I’m not allowed to go home late, you know, house rules” Beomgyu nodded and smiled as Taehyun proceeded to the exit of the café. 

_I need to talk to him. I need to know the real reason why I got involved in the accident._

❀

Taehyun pulled up as soon as he reached the address. The place looked familiar making Taehyun’s head hurt again “Damn this amnesia” he cursed and slammed his hands on the stirring wheel before getting off the car. As he examined the house in front of him, his heart started to race for a reason he didn’t know.

Taehyun proceeded to the doorstep, having second thoughts about ringing the bell or no but before he could even do so, the house’s door opened on its own, revealing a tall man, focused on his phone “Well, that was fast Beomgyu, how is he—” he stopped on his own words as soon as he lifted up his head and met Taehyun’s eyes. The door wasn’t that far from the gate so Taehyun heard him for sure, but both of them brushed it off.

“Hi, uhm, are you… Soobin? C-can I talk to you?” the tall man walked closer and opened the gate for Taehyun “Come in, Beomgyu told me you’d come” Taehyun followed Soobin inside the house and sat down on the vacant single couch. Soobin offered him something to drink but the younger refused “I just came here to ask some questions, I mean if it’s fine with you?”

Soobin simply nodded “What is it that you want to know?” Taehyun made himself comfortable on the couch before taking another deep breath “Can you tell me what happened to us?” Soobin suddenly looked uneasy, frightened he might say something wrong but Taehyun reassured him “Don’t worry, it’s okay with me. That was long ago anyway” 

“After you confessed to me, you got a little upset and I saw how hurt you were that time. Then I got the news that you were in a bar near by and getting yourself drunk” Soobin started to tell what he could.

“Oh, I did?” shocked at his own actions, Taehyun pointed himself and Soobin just nodded “I followed you there and you were really drunk, you kept saying stuff like ‘dumbass’ ‘fucker’ ‘get lost’ and others. To be honest, once I dragged you out of there, you kept hitting me, and when you broke free from my grip, you ran off and…” he stopped, while Taehyun stared at him intently, forehead creased out “And…?” he asked, getting more curious every second.

It took a while before Soobin got himself to speak again “And you were hit by a car. I was too shocked to even move. The driver took you to the hospital and after that, I got the news that you were in a coma for at least 3 months and that you have amnesia”

Silence. The silence was deafening. Taehyun stopped himself from letting his tears out even if his throat was in pain from holding it in “I blamed myself. I felt like it was my fault. It was me who put you in that spot. It was me, the reason why you got into an accident and now you’re suffering from amnesia” Soobin was getting emotional as well.

Taehyun’s head started to pound, a lot harder that what he had been experiencing since Beomgyu told him what he asked to tell. He hung his head, closing his eyes as he tried to endure the pain “Taehyun?” he heard Soobin call but he couldn’t get himself to life his head up. The scenario played in his head, the one Soobin told him, him confessing, getting rejected, drowning himself in alcohol to getting hit by the car.

Taehyun’s heart started to race as the pain in his head lessened little by little until he was finally able to open his eyes once again “Taehyun!” he felt weak. Taehyun lost his energy from what just happened. Next thing he knew? Everything went black.

❀

Taehyun slowly opened his eyes just to be greeted by a number of people surrounding him, he was in the hospital. He forced himself to get up but his head started to pound again “Hyung, don’t force yourself. Your head will hurt again” it was his brother, Kai, who stopped him from forcing himself to sit up but he gave him reassuring smile that he’s going to be okay. 

Taehyun’s eyes met Soobin’s which was looking at him too “I guess you two need to talk” Kai stated before leaving the room along with their family members and a few friends like Beomgyu, leaving only Taehyun and Soobin inside the room.

An awkward atmosphere filled the room “Hey…” Taehyun started, this caught Soobin’s attention too “Well, don’t just stand there, you look like a body guard” the younger cracked up to at least lighten the mood, it was very suffocating “A-ah, right” he walked to the chair which was near the hospital table and settled himself there.

“I… I want to tell you something” Soobin whispered making Taehyun turn his attention to him “Days after your accident… I thought things through, honestly, I regretted rejecting you… Beomgyu told me that I probably felt that because I feel guilty about your accident, but no. I was sure, I liked you back, I guess… I guess I was too stuck up with my break up, I didn’t even notice I started liking you”

Taehyun was shocked at what the older had just confessed but he remained silent and stayed calm. He could feel his face heating up because of Soobin’s sudden confession. You could tell Soobin’s nervousness from his facial expressions so Taehyun gave him a wide smile

“So you thought I didn’t notice? Before I got the accident?” Taehyun joked but Soobin didn’t seem to take it and kept staring at Taehyun, he was out of the world “Hey! Stop staring at me, I don’t want to melt here hello, I love my life”

“Took you long enough though… But—” Taehyun was about to speak but Soobin immediately cut the younger off “I know, you don’t like or love me anymore. I saw you a few times out with a guy so…” he smiled, with a hint of bitterness in it “I—” Taehyun wasn’t able to respond as soon as a nurse entered his room “Oh I just have to give him his medications”

 _Damn this nurse._ Taehyun and Soobin remained silent as the nurse did what she had to do. Gladly, she left as soon as she finished but silence took over the room “Did you know…” Taehyun started as he slowly looked over to Soobin “… That a brain can forget, but never will one’s heart”

“But, yes as you said, you saw me with a guy. He’s Yeonjun. Choi Yeonjun and… W-we’re dating, and I love him…” Taehyun stopped, moving his eyes to his hands and started scratching his nails “But don’t get me wronged! I love you too, yes. Of course, you are my first love after all, you always have a special place in my heart. We can be friends, but unfortunately, I think we can never be lovers”

That being said, a knock was heard on the door before it swung open, revealing a man with electric blue hair “Hey babe, I came as soon as I hear— Oh, hello there…?” it was Yeonjun, Taehyun’s boyfriend. The blue haired man exchanged looks with Taehyun and Soobin “Who—?” Yeonjun asks with a confused look on his face.

“Ah, babe he’s a friend from college, Beomgyu said he knew a lot before the accident so I went to meet him but I ended up passing out and boom here I am, on the… Hospital… Bed… Hehe” Yeonjun let out a small chuckle before proceeding to sit on Taehyun’s hospital bed, kissing the younger’s forehead “You should’ve told me so I could accompany you, you reckless muffin, I could always cancel my appointments for you”

The couple was being sweet and Soobin wasn’t able to do anything but just watch them from where he was sitting. Soobin clears his throat, catching the attention of the lovebirds as he stood up from his seat “I guess I’ll get going now, if you have any questions you can still contact me, but for now, take a rest, okay?” with that being said, Soobin opened the door, ready to leave until Taehyun called him making him stop his tracks and turn around.

“Thankyou, Soobin-ah” Soobin just flashed a smile at Taehyun, then moving his eyes to Yeonjun “Take care of him, congrats to the two of you”

_**I guess I’m too late.**_

✿ ❀ ✿

**Author's Note:**

> a friend and i wrote this together alternately to enhance our writing skills two years ago and i got permission to upload this here. thanku for reading. (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
